


[PODFIC] One by swiftonthedownside

by mycherbebe (cyrene)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 09:06:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12527852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyrene/pseuds/mycherbebe
Summary: Podfic of "One" by swiftonthedownsideSummary: John Lupin had a bad habit of waking up in the middle of the night. It wasn't usually much of problem. Until the year the Marauders spent Christmas at the Lupin Cottage.





	[PODFIC] One by swiftonthedownside

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [One](https://archiveofourown.org/works/610916) by [swiftonthedownside](https://archiveofourown.org/users/swiftonthedownside/pseuds/swiftonthedownside). 



Title: One  
Author: swiftonthedownside  
Reader: mycherbebe  
Fandom: Harry Potter  
Pairing: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin  
Rating: T  
Warnings: N/A   
Summary: John Lupin had a bad habit of waking up in the middle of the night. It wasn't usually much of problem. Until the year the Marauders spent Christmas at the Lupin Cottage.  
Text: [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/610916)  
Length: 0:08:07  
Link: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/3gzcrjsmt86kdl6/one+by+swiftonthedownside.mp3)


End file.
